


January 4, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glanced from the Smallville general store to Volcana. One scowl materialized. ''Why are you here?You're usually in Metropolis,'' he muttered.





	January 4, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glanced from the Smallville general store to Volcana. One scowl materialized. ''Why are you here?  
You're usually in Metropolis,'' he muttered.

''I'm hungry.'' Volcana shrugged her shoulders. ''I couldn't find anything to eat in Metropolis at all.''

''You won't prevent me from running errands this time!'' Amos exclaimed.

Volcana started to smirk. ''Your daughter isn't here to protect you.''

Amos tilted his head to one side. His eyes were wide the minute Volcana released fire streams from her fists. He winced after the attacks struck him. Sent him to one side of the general store. Amos began to wince another time. He slid down for a few moments.

Volcana's smirk remained while she approached Reverend Howell. She walked into the general store.

''Perhaps I'll try the farmers selling food by the road,'' Amos muttered.

THE END


End file.
